Knights Are For Kings
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: AU GoF. SLASH. On his way to the Undying Lands with Gimli, Legolas' ship is sucked in by a whirl pool. The next time he awakes he's younger and in a new land. He holds a new heartbeat. No longer connected to his home world of Arda, but to the wizard Harry Potter. Inheritances, magical beasts, and the triwizard tournament rock the boat further.
1. Chapter 1: The Deep End

**Hello readers, new and returning. I hope you enjoy this story. I have already started the second chapter, it should be up in a few days (Unlike certain other stories of mine, where I am trying to get the muse back). **

**WARNINGS: AU of GoF, no horcruxes, SLASH**

**PAIRINGS: Legolas/Harry, side pairings undecided.**

* * *

Harry's worries about the first task and the loss of his friends dissolved the moment he saw the drowning figure. When his body hit the water, nothing mattered but a life. He wasn't the best swimmer, hell he was a doggy-paddler at best, but he acted first. The moment he heard the commotion at the shore he'd looked to see what was going on. All he needed was to see the frantic splashes and he dived in. And when he was dragging the boy along, adrenaline driving his persistent kicks, all that mattered was the pulse he could feel as he held the now unconscious boy's neck above the water.

It was a short distance, not even a fourth of the Black Lake's length, but to Harry it still felt like ages before he dragged both himself and the other boy onto dry land. Once there he took many deep breaths and look on to the crowd. The just stood there. All of them.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled angrily at a group of fifth year girls before dissolving into a coughing fit.

* * *

He dragged the boy further away from the water and glared at the crowd anytime they got closer. He could see why they were curious, according to the conversation, no one had seen anyone enter the water. They didn't recognize the boy either.

Harry only half listened to them, his attention remained on the boy from the lake. He wasn't anyone from Hogwarts. The boy almost had the air of a Beauxbatons student, certainly reminding Harry of their champion. The oddest thing were his clothes, which looked medieval by wizard standards and hung off his frame like they were Dudley's hand me downs. Harry noticed at the last second that his ears were pointed at the tips and was about to ask about it, when Madam Pomfrey made her appearance. Along with Headmaster Dumbledore, Snape, Madam Maxine, and Karkoff.

Harry was glad he was allowed to sit closer to the boy than the growing crowd of students as he retold the events to the headmasters and the healer. No other noise besides his croaky voice dared reveal itself except the chirping birds and the low mutter of healing spells.

"And did anyone see the boy enter the water?" Asked Harry's least favorite Professor. No one in the crowd of students answered, but a few cowered at Snape's glare. Harry was surprised when the professor sent a drying and heating charm toward his person.

"You could not be more pathetic Potter, remember your wand next time you decide to take a swim. Which I remind you is against school rules." Was Snape's response.

Harry just shook his head, he had left his wand up in the dorm, wanting to get away from the whole wizarding world for a while. Alas, he still couldn't leave the school grounds and it would not be remembered as one of his smartest moves.

"I'm sure that like every rule, this one has exceptions." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes, I am well aware of the exceptions we all make for Mr. Potter." Snape quipped, making a few brave students snicker.

"Can either of my fellow headmasters identify this young man?" Dumbledore moved on.

Harry wanted to be mad at him for not reprimanding Snape, but he held his tongue. The question was indeed more important than his quarrels.

They both looked off put at being Dumbledore's fellow anything, but shook their heads at the question.

Everyone turned to Madam Pomfrey, who had finally stopped hovering over the boy. She gave Harry a stern look, but her eyes were warm.

"You're lucky you got there when you did Mr. Potter. That was a stupid thing you did, swimming out there. Billion things could've gone wrong! But..." Harry knew when Madam Pomfrey's chastisement was over because she couldn't hold back a smile. Harry was surprised when she gave him a quick embrace.

"This young man owes you his life Harry, and there is no fault in saving him." She nodded to Snape, who had levitated the boy off the ground.

"This young man who is going to receive some much deserved rest. Shut that mouth Albus!" Harry didn't know how she could tell Dumbledore had opened his mouth with her back to him, but the headmaster swallowed his protests with a fond smile.

"You'll get your answers tomorrow."

Dumbledore chuckled as Pomfrey and Snape marched into the castle.

"Never get between that healer and her patient." The aging man voiced his passing thought. Then the headmaster turned to Harry who had stood up from the grass."Harry, I do hope you are okay?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Harry said and Dumbledore gave a small hum of affirmation.

The crowd dispersed into groups when the three headmasters walked away, deep in conversation. Harry was once again reminded that he didn't have his group anymore. The pride he'd felt at Madam Pomfrey's praise withered at the thought of how Ron would react to this.

* * *

It went much as predicted, Ron made a jab at how he always had to be the savior. Harry ignored him. His former friend couldn't hurt him over this. If he hadn't acted, who knows how long it would've been for someone else to. Harry didn't say a word to the redhead as he exited the common room to go down to dinner.

Making a quick detour to ask Madam Pomphrey to let him see the boy from the lake when he was awake. Harry took the healer's order to get some rest himself to heart.

The stress eventually caught up with him at dinner. He was exhausted, anxious, and his brain was ready to shut down. He stayed in the Great Hall until everyone tampered out so he could walk to Gryffindor Tower in peace.

Wishing someone would save him from drowning, Harry Potter lightly punched the railing of the staircase he had to climb to get to his dorms. He couldn't raise a bigger fuss against the old school and it's many flights from the Great Hall to his bed, he loved this castle too much.

He allowed the mystery of the nearly-drowned boy consume his thoughts. It was surreal when he came to the top of the stairs and saw the boy there, looking lost and paranoid. Harry could sympathize, as good of a healer Madam Pomfrey was, she could get overbearing after a while.

"It's you?" The boy asked Harry in awe.

Having no idea what this stranger was talking about, Harry shrugged half-heartedly.

"It's good to see you're okay." Harry said. "How did you end up in the lake anyway?"

The boy looked off into the distance, seeing something Harry could not. Harry could see that it was something that pained the boy to remember.

"The ocean swallowed me and…" The boy trail off and then found what he wanted to say and continued. "I ended up here. This is not Arda, is it?"

Harry shook his head and tried to take the conversation away from the boy's memories. He would have to tell them to Dumbledore later and it was clearly not one the boy wanted to recall.

"What's your name?"

"Legolas." The boy said with a smile.

"Unusual…" Harry said, almost to himself.

"Yes, I fear... I am a long way from home."

Silence fell. Until the quick tapping of footsteps forced the mysterious Legolas into action.


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night, No Home

Harry found himself being pulled quickly down the hall. Before he could talk, Legolas made a shushing sound and lead him into the empty Muggle Studies classroom. The only door in the hallway that wasn't locked. He pulled Harry down behind the teacher's desk.

"Someone was coming." The boy whispered.

Harry gave him an annoyed look, and shook the boy's arm off when he tried to pull Harry back down. He needed to get to his dorms before curfew and as much as he wanted to understand the strange boy he didn't want to have detention on top of everything else. The sound of footsteps and low voices stopped his thoughts. How had the boy heard them before him? Was it because he was some kind of creature?

The people in the hall grew closer and he could make out the voice of Pomfrey and Snape.

"I don't know, I didn't even hear him escape." Said the worried healer.

"He can't have gone far." Snape said, he seemed annoyed to Harry, but it could just be general Snape.

They were rattling the classroom door knobs and it didn't register with Harry that he was still out in the open. He was still wondering about what kind of being the boy was. Said boy had tried to get Harry's attention without making noise and was growing irritated at the lack of response.

Legolas pinched Harry's leg and the wizard let out a yelp. The sound prompted Legolas to stand and cover Harry's mouth with his hand. Snape opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I should have expected. Potter, fifty points for kidnapping a patient on bedrest." Snape said and Harry glared at the man furiously.

Legolas lowered his hand and stepped in front of Harry like he was going to protect him.

"I escaped on my own." The blonde said. "I was the one who sought...Potter out, I need to speak with him. Alone."

"I'm sure this imperative chat can wait until morning. You are still in a classroom unattended Potter, get to your dorms or I foresee Gryffindor's chance at the House Cup-"

"You misunderstand." Legolas interrupted. Snape scowled and motioned for the boy to continue. "It is too...imperative as you say."

"Unless-"

"It's life or death." Legolas said firmly.

Harry was surprised the boy could be so intimidating. He looked around the age of a fourth year, though he was a bit taller than Harry. It was the way he held himself, standing tall and confident. A warrior going into battle. Legolas didn't ask for respect, he carried himself as if he had already earned it.

"Then you shouldn't be opposed to having the headmaster present." When Legolas moved to protest, Snape added more. "The lives and safety of the students are his responsibility when they are attending Hogwarts, as Mr. Potter is currently."

Legolas thought for a moment before nodding his head. Snape turned with a grand sweep of his robes.

"Follow me." The professor commanded.

* * *

The two boys waited in the Headmaster's office while Snape went to get Dumbledore. Legolas was way too serious for his age in Harry's opinion. He stood next to the Headmaster's desk, looking off into the distance again.

"What did you mean by life or death?" Harry couldn't help but ask after the uncomfortable silence became too much to bare.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Both boys turned to the speaker, Dumbledore, who seemed to glide across the room. Even in his royal purple robes over striped yellow and green pajamas, Dumbledore was still wizardly. Snape had not returned, which gave some relief to Harry.

"Lemon Drop, boys?" Dumbledore asked, taking a small bowl of candy off the shelf with dozens of trinkets moving in various ways.

Harry shook his head, he didn't think he could handle the taste of candy with all this 'life or death' talk going on. Legolas made no move to take one either, so Dumbledore put the bowl back.

"Now, I believe we should get to the serious matters. Mr.-?" Dumbledore turned to Legolas expectantly.

"Legolas. Just Legolas." The boy said.

"Alright, Legolas, please continue." Dumbledore leaned back in the chair behind his desk and eyes in the room turned to blonde boy.

"I have been… contemplating this situation for the time I have been in this world-"

"World?" Harry asked.

Was Legolas some kind of alien? He remembered Dudley sobbing in his sleep one time because he had watched a movie on aliens and thought they had abducted him. Harry didn't watch it, he wasn't allowed to, but he did overhear some conversations over aliens in his primary school. As if Legolas could read his thoughts, he gave Harry an irritated look.

"Yes. My home is... Arda, and this is not it." Legolas said.

"Hmm. And do you know how you came to be here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I remember, I was on my way across the sea. The water started to churn in circles. I tried my hardest to turn the ship, but I just…" Legolas trailed off sadly.

"You were sucked into a whirlpool? And how did you come to be in the lake?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do not know. One moment I was struggling to stay above the waves and the next there were no waves at all. I wore myself out, trying to swim."

"And that was when Harry came in?" Dumbledore continued the interrogation.

"Yes."

"Which brings us too the life or death situation?" Dumbledore concluded.

Harry hoped the Headmaster had guessed wrong. He'd been involved in enough life or death situations. He was in one now, with Triwizard Tournament this year.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he didn't have the same air of confidence.

"My people - Elves, we have always been connected to nature...to Arda itself. And our life force is tied to the world so truly that our lives will end with it. But... when I was marooned here… it was gone. My connection to my home and to my brethren had been replaced. While I was healing, I could feel a new connection and when I awoke…" Legolas paused and turned to Harry, who didn't like where this was going. "I sought it."

"I see…" Dumbledore said. "This connection?"

"I can feel when he's in danger and I feel - I need to protect him."

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing!" Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you joking?" Legolas interjected at the same time.

Harry stared, Legolas seemed about as happy about this connection as he did, which was not at all. Harry didn't want to drag another person into dangerous situations. And Legolas wasn't even in this by choice!

"No, my boy! You see Harry here has been entered in a very dangerous tournament-" Dumbledore started.

"No." Legolas said firmly, he did not look happy about being called Dumbledore's boy. "I won't allow him to be in a dangerous situation."

Harry appreciated the sentiment, really he did, but there was no way that was going to happen with his life. It felt nice to be protected by someone for once, even if he knew what Dumbledore would say.

"I'm sorry, but it is a binding magical contract. There is no way to break it." Dumbledore said, almost exactly as Harry thought he would.

"Then let me do it instead." Legolas didn't seem to happy about it, but he still offered. Maybe it was the will of the mystic connection.

"That… is also against the rules. However, if this connection is the way you say it is, we could interpret the rules to allow you to compete with Harry. I will have to go over everything again, and it will take time. Harry, it would be good if you could help Legolas get accustomed to living here and I will send a bed up to the boy's dorm for him."

"Very well." Legolas said and dismissed himself as he headed for the door. Harry waited for Dumbledore to nod to him before he followed.


End file.
